


Aftermath

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: Pillow Talk [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Bottom Lee Chan, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Jihoon coming to terms with stuff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My attempt at smut with feelings, Overstimulation, POV Multiple, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Slight exhibitionism anyways, Smut, Sub Chwe Hansol, Sub Lee Chan, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vibrators, and lots more stuff idek anymore, but with feelings, just pure desperate need for sex, reference to light bondage, tagging always haunts me because it makes me reflect on what i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: A little look inside the Seventeen dorm after Wonwoo's impromptu sexcapade with the two youngest members.





	1. Wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> everyone  
> I am so sorry

Everyone hates him. 

Wonwoo knows he’s said everyone hates him before and he knows that it was always just an exaggeration.

But right now, sitting on his bed in their dorm’s living room with seven pairs of eyes glaring daggers onto him, he’s pretty sure that everyone actually hates him.

Only seven pairs because Mingyu and Soonyoung aren’t that affected, Wonwoo feels like they should be thankful for Wonwoo, to be honest. And Jihoon still isn’t acknowledging that he exists, and Chan and Hansol were… Well, let’s just say there’s a reason why Jihoon still isn’t acknowledging he exists.

And the fact that they’re all in one dorm sort of gives Wonwoo an idea of why everyone is killing him with their eyes.

“Again? Really?” Seungcheol asks from their dining table and Jeonghan nods as he and the rest of the others from the other floor go in. Wonwoo sighs, dreading the oncoming conversation.

“I don’t get why all of you are being like this...” Mingyu says from besides Wonwoo and Soonyoung nods, laying his head on top of the younger’s chest.

“Yeah. I mean. It’s technically nothing  _ new _ in our dorm. All of you just need to grow up.” Minghao says as he went to the kitchen. Probably out to raid for food.

“Whatever. But we all agreed that this is still Wonwoo’s fault.” Wonwoo groans as Jun adds his  _ really insightful  _ and  _ needed  _ comment.

“How is this my fault?! If anything, I’m like, in the worst position here!” Wonwoo defends because it is true. He’s the one who’s suffering the most here.

“Karma’s a bitch, huh?” Jihoon says from where she's seated on the table and Wonwoo shuts his mouth. 

Okay. Maybe he’s got the second-worst position. Well, at least Wonwoo knows he’s not completely invisible to Jihoon.

You see, after Wonwoo’s little  _ playtime _ with the two youngest members on their hotel in New York, things have escalated a bit. Escalated in a totally unpredicted way. 

Wonwoo’s plan worked. That one is for sure. Chan and Hansol haven’t been arguing much at all and Hansol haven’t felt left out ever since. But Instead of Jihoon stepping up, someone else got to it first. 

Chan and Hansol have been at it for three days now. Hansol has effectively kicked Soonyoung out of the room which led him to room with Mingyu. And the two of them then kicked Jihoon out of their room which made him room with Seungkwan and Jun. Which would totally be fine if Chan and Hansol didn’t keep the entire floor up at ungodly hours with how loud they were every night.

And every morning.

And every afternoon.

Basically, every free time they have.

It was fine, really. 

Well, it was. Until they decided to take things out of the bedroom and Jihoon caught Hansol on the bathtub close to tears with Chan’s head suddenly coming out of the water. 

And that was the last straw for him.

The others kept wondering what exactly is going on. Why the sudden thirst for each other, y’know? And Seungcheol had pointed out that the two have never really been  _ with each other  _ before, not until Wonwoo’s little sexcapade that night, at least. So their leader says to just let the two burn themselves out and everything will turn back to normal in no time. 

But three days later and they’re still fucking each other senseless for hours and hours on end and everyone is on edge. Wonwoo thinks it’s a bit unfair to pin this down on him since he’s not getting any action as well but he can’t really blame them when Hansol came down one night for dinner sporting a massive, painful-looking hickey just below his neck. 

That’s when Wonwoo realizes that Chan and Hansol know exactly what they’re doing to the rest of the members. Soonyoung and Mingyu have been at it as well, and Seungcheol limping out of Joshua’s room with Jeonghan and Joshua by his side was obvious enough hint that Hansol’s and Chan’s little exhibition act thing was to rile up everyone.

And it was  _ working.  _

“Can’t you like, make them stop?” Jun asks and Wonwoo stares at him.

“Why the hell do you think I can stop them?” Wonwoo asks.

“Really Jun? If anything, those two would pull him in and make him join them.  _ Again _ .” Jeonghan really shouldn’t hold a grudge over Wonwoo just because he wasn’t invited that one time. Like seriously. Who holds grudges over that?

“Right. Wonwoo doesn’t deserve that.” Jun adds.

“ _ Hey!” _ Wonwoo defends and Jun and Jeonghan just shrugs.

“ _ Fine. _ I can talk to Chan. But someone else needs to talk to Hansol. He’s good with getting out of trouble.” Which was proven just days ago. He had managed to slip out of Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s scolding just by batting his eyelashes as he apologizes and Wonwoo knows he won’t be able to handle  _ that. _

“Fine, you go talk to Chan.” Jeonghan says. 

“And Jihoon will talk to Hansol.” Jeonghan adds.

“The fuck I am. Make Seungkwan do it. He can handle Hansol.” Jihoon says and Jeonghan scoffs.

“Seungkwan hasn’t had sex in a week. Hansol can just suck him off and he’ll let him off.” Jeonghan says and Seungkwan was about to argue, opening his mouth and his brows knitted together, but then he sighs.

“That’s probably true.” Seungkwan says and Mingyu snorts.

“Seungkwan has always been easy.” Mingyu comments and Seungkwan glares at him.

“Shut up, bottom, the tops are talking.” Seungkwan retorts and Mingyu scowls, muttering a quiet  _ bitch _ under his breath as he glares at Seungkwan.

“So it’s settled. You two handle your boys so everyone can  _ finally  _ sleep peacefully.” Jeonghan says, pointing as Jihoon and Wonwoo and Wonwoo sighs.

“I’m not fucking talking to Hansol and none of you can make me.” Jihoon argues and Jeonghan leveled his stare at Jihoon.

“I know at least three people in this room, right now, that can  _ make you, _ Hoonie. Don’t make this harder on yourself.” Jihoon flushes. Then he scowls. Then he gives Jeonghan a glare. Then he lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Fine, whatever! Everyone can get off my dick now.” Jihoon says as he stands up and makes an escape to the kitchen.

“Hoonie, the point of this is so someone will get  _ on _ your dick.” Jeonghan teases and Jihoon yells at him to shut up as the rest of them laugh.

  
  


Right now, all of them were supposed to go to practice after lunch and it’s already well after twelve noon when Chan and Hansol came down to their dorm. Both aren’t even fazed by how everyone’s stares are glued to them as they greeted everyone before heading for the kitchen to get food. Wonwoo closes his eyes and groans when he hears them giggling over something with Mingyu and Seungkwan, knowing full well that there’s gonna be a lot of eyes glaring at him again. They finished their lunch, idled around for a while as they wait for their rides, and headed out at a little bit past one. 

  
  
  


By eight in the evening, Soonyoung and Seungcheol cut the practice off, since Mingyu still has a schedule tomorrow morning, and says that they’ve all already worked hard. And Wonwoo agrees. He’s worked hard. So  _ so _ hard. 

He’s worked so hard not to leash Chan by the door ever since they’ve gotten to the studio.

Wonwoo knows he’s possessive. Everyone knows he’s possessive. Hell, even Chan knows he’s possessive and the younger even voiced out that he  _ likes it. _ So Wonwoo’s really pissed at how Chan takes every chance he gets to drape himself all over Hansol every time they take a break.

It was fine at first. Really, it was.

But when Chan pushes Hansol against the mirror and they talk like that the entirety of their break… That’s what made Wonwoo snap. 

He can see the other members glance at him a few times every time Chan makes a  _ scene  _ and Wonwoo just gets even more irritated. He sees Jeonghan glance at him with a smirk and he snapped at the elder, asking him if he needs anything.

“Nothing. Just enjoying the show.” Jeonghan says and Seokmin had to hold Wonwoo back by his shoulder before Wonwoo does something stupid. Like punch Jeonghan in the face or pull out his belt to  _ actually  _ put Chan in a leash.

So when they pile outside of the studio and divided themselves to different cars, Wonwoo pulls Chan away from Hansol and even went so far as to give Hansol a look that he hopes translates to  _ don’t even think about it _ as he moves the two of them aside. 

He stares down at Chan who’s still smiling happily at him until he gives him a stern look. 

“We’re gonna have a little talk when we get back.” Wonwoo says. That’s all he has to say, really. Chan nods and he tugs at Wonwoo’s finger first, looking up at him like he’s asking for permission before Wonwoo holds his hand. The ride back was just as quick and he calls out to Seungcheol and Jeonghan to buy them food as well as Chan goes inside Seungcheol’s room.

“Won, come on. I just changed the sheets!” Seungcheol whines and Wonwoo smiles at him.

“And I’ll change them again afterwards.” Wonwoo says and Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol. But before they went out Jeonghan calls out to him.

“Next time, if you can’t take it, don’t dish it out.” Jeonghan says and Wonwoo was about to ask what he means but the elder had pushed Seungheol out and had closed the door behind him. 

Wonwoo locks the door and headed for their room and locks it behind him. The lights were off but the lava lamp Seungcheol bought was on, giving the room a weird bluish light. Chan was sitting on the edge of the bed and he smiles at Wonwoo.

“You’re not even gonna pretend that you don’t know what you did wrong, are you?” Wonwoo asks and Chan shakes his head no with a grin on his face. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“And what exactly were you trying to achieve with it?” Wonwoo asks.

“Aside from how sex with Hansol hyung was really good, I got you here, didn’t I?” Chan says and Wonwoo scowls.

“What? So the whole time you two were fucking each other’s brains out you were just trying to-” Wonwoo’s mind freezes

  
  


**_“Nothing. Just enjoying the show.”_ **

**_“Next time, if you can’t take it, don’t dish it out.”_ **

Jeonghan’s voice starts ringing on his head and Wonwoo sighs.

“Did Jeonghan hyung put you up to this?” Wonwoo asks and Chan looks at him confused.

“Jeonghan hyung? I got the idea from you.” Chan answers and Wonwoo wants to strangle himself. 

Leave it to Chan to pick up something from you and turn it  _ against  _ you.

“Plus, I don’t think your plan was effective against Jihoon hyung so we thought it would be fun to mess with you two.” Chan adds with a smug smile on his face and Wonwoo moves in front of him and pushes him down on the bed by his shoulders.

“You had fun seeing everyone riled up?” Chan nods, his hand already slipping under Wonwoo’s shirt, palms flushed on Wonwoo’s stomach as Wonwoo hovers over him.

“You two got off knowing everyone can hear you, didn’t you?” Chan nods again as he moves his hands up to Wonwoo’s chest.

“Did you let Hansol fuck you all those times or did you switch? Hmm?” Wonwoo asks and Chan’s smile falters. Wonwoo lets go of his shoulders and grabs for his wrists, pinning his hands down above his head with one hand.

“I’m not gonna repeat myself, babe.” Wonwoo says and Chan whines.

“We… We switched…” Chan says and Wonwoo smiles.

“Did you like it?” Wonwoo asks. Chan looks at him warily and Wonwoo cups his face with his other hand.

“I’m just asking, babe. Did you like being a top for a change? It seems like you did.” Chan nods and he shivers when Wonwoo drags his hand from his jaw to his neck, down to his chest and down to his crotch.

“Why do I feel like I was just a consolation prize, though?” Chan whines when Wonwoo palms him through his pants. 

“It looks like you wouldn’t have minded if I wasn’t paying attention, though. You were having a great time with Hansol, right?” Chan whines and he shakes his head no. 

“Really?” Wonwoo asks. Chan groans when Wownoo presses more on his dick and nods.

“But since you liked that whole thing with Hansol, why don’t we try something new for a change, hmm? Would you like that, baby?” Chan nods and lifts his hips to grind against Wonwoo’s palms. 

Now it’s Wonwoo’s turn to have fun.


	2. Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sum it all up, Jihoon finally let's out everything he's holding inside. EVERYTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I should be ashamed from all this filthy, graphic smut. But there's just something IN ME that can't stop...

Jihoon hates _each_ and _every one_ of the members and he’s decided that all of them are on his glare list. 

Right after practice, everyone piled out of the studio and divided themselves among the three cars.

Joshua, Seungkwan, Minghao, Jun, and Seokmin in one car, heading straight for a restaurant for dinner. 

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Chan were on one car going home, since Seungcheol’s paying and he has to get his wallet. And everyone already knows why Wonwoo and Chan were going home so that leaves the rest of them on the other car going home as well. 

Soonyoung, Mingyu, Hansol, and him pile up in the car. Soonyoung and Mingyu just asking their manager to get drive thru since Mingyu has to rest up as soon as he can. 

“You’re switching rooms with me tonight, by the way.” Soonyoung says. Hansol was sitting up front, talking with their manager about where to get food. Mingyu alone in the middle seats, and the two of them at the very back.

“Why the fuck should I? And aren’t we going back early so Mingyu can rest? Not so you can tire him out even more?” Jihoon asks and Soonyoung smiles.

“He sleeps better when he’s a different kind of tired.” Soonyoung adds and Jihoon scowls.

“Thanks for the visual.” Jihoon says sarcastically.

“Oh, if you wanted actual visuals i can-” Jihoon slaps Soonyoung’s arm as he was trying to get his phone from his pocket, effectively shutting him up.

“You guys need to stop  _ documenting _ stuff like that. If that ends up in the internet we’ll be as good as over.” Jihoon reprimands and Soonyoung snorts.

“I’m not the only one with pictures and videos here.” 

“I know. Doesn’t make it any less of a risk.”

“I get that. But why am I the only one getting scolded?” 

“Because you’re annoying me.  _ Personally _ .”

“Or is it because the pictures I have doesn’t get you off like his-” Jihoon shoves Soonyoung’s face onto the window and he just laughs as Jihoon shoves him more. 

They managed to get food and go back to the dorms in under half an hour. Jihoon should be tired. Should be. But he feels like every nerve he has on his whole body is on alert when Soonyoung and Mingyu gets off of the elevator and stops Hansol from coming down.

“But I don’t have anyone there.” Hansol whines and Mingyu pushes him back inside the elevator with a smile. 

“You’ll have Jihoon for the night.” Soonyoung says and Jihoon took too long trying to weigh the pros and cons of punching Soonyoung’s throat seeing that they’ll have to perform soon that the elevator doors have already closed when he decided that the risk was worth it. 

He and Hansol stood rather awkwardly on the minute they have left inside the lift. They were standing a couple of feet apart and Jihoon thinks it’s both sad and hilarious that they’re acting like this now. 

Fucking Wonwoo and his fucking intervention. 

They get out of the elevator and Hansol headed for the door first, trying to balance the paper bags on both of his arms as he tries to key in. Jihoon watched him struggle for half a minute before he intervenes. He places a hand on Hansol’s lower back and nudges him out of the way. Jihoon keys in and opens the door. He motions for Hansol to get in before him and Hansol gives him a coy smile. Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Just get in.” Jihoon groans and Hansol goes in with a laugh. Hansol puts down their food on the table and asks Jihoon to set them out as he cleans up their room.

Jihoon tries not to think about why Hansol even has to clean. He tries hard to shake the image of Hansol under Chan. Of them pressed close. Of Hansol’s voice saying  _ full _ .

Jihoon groans and slams his head on the table just hard enough for his brain to reboot. He finishes taking everything out of the bags and wonders if Hansol is planning on eating enough food for four people. He waits for Hansol to come out but after five minutes of waiting on his phone, he figures it’s enough time for him to worry about what the other was doing. So Jihoon gets up and headed for the

“Hey are you-” And Jihoon freezes.

I mean. I think you would, too, if you’re seeing what he’s seeing. 

I moment pass. 

Then a minute. 

And Jihoon still stares. 

“Please say something.” Hansol says. 

Of course he’d say that. Like Jihoon can just suddenly say his thoughts out loud with Hansol on his bed.  _ Naked _ . 

“Are you wearing anything under that.” Jihoon says, stupidly, while pointing at the blanket bunched up on Hansol’s lap. And of course Hansol laughs at him. 

“Do you want me to be?” Hansol asks and Jihoon’s brain is still malfunctioning for him to completely comprehend what Hansol meant.

“What?” Jihoon blurts out and Hansol laughs at him.

“You know if that’s literally what’s on the top of your mind right now, why don’t you just come here and see for yourself?” Hansol says.

Sure.

Right.

Why didn’t Jihoon think of that.

Of course. 

_ Right _ .

He’ll do that.

“Hyung?” Hansol asks and Jihoon realizes that he’s still stuck by the door. He mentally hits himself for acting like a complete idiot and closes the door behind him. He hopes he didn’t seem as eager as he feels inside as he makes his way to Hansol’s bed, toeing off his shoes and crawling over Hansol’s legs.

He treads lightly, ever so carefully, as Hansol lies back down when Jihoon’s hands are on either side of Hansol’s hips. Half of Hansol’s right leg was peeking out of the black blanket and Jihoon must’ve been staring because Hansol’s hand comes up to his and he places it on his thigh. Jihoon looks up and sees Hansol smiling softly before nodding. So Jihoon presses his palm flush on Hansol’s thigh. 

“I should be mad at you, you know.” Jihoon says. Hansol laughs softly at that and Jihoon feels the younger raise his thigh a bit when he drags his palm higher. 

“Why?” Hansol had the nerve to ask and Jihoon’s hands moves over Hansol’s hip. Right over where his underwear should be.

“So that answers your answer. Now you have to answer mine.” Hansol says, a smug smile on his face as he pulls Jihoon by the collar of his shirt and makes him crawl over him. 

“You’re not usually this pushy.” Jihoon says, his face hovering over the younger’s as Hansol raises his knee up, dragging his thigh against Jihoon’s.

“I guess that’s what happens when you leave me with Chan.” Hansol says. Jihoon scowls and Hansol laughs, nudging Jihoon’s nose with his before pulling him down for a kiss. 

Jihoon’s going to need ten hours of sleep to repair his brain after this night because everything Hansol does causes him to glitch.

“Are you still jealous?” Hansol asks against his lips and Jihoon drags his hand over Hansol’s waist and grips it hard. 

“He’s not the one kissing you right now, so no.” Jihoon says in between kisses. Hansol laughs softly at that and Jihoon nips at his lower lip to shut him up.

“So does that mean you were jealous?” Hansol asks and Jihoon just wants him to shut up and kiss back more.

“Was I  _ supposed _ to be? Jealous?” Jihoon asks. Hansol pushes him off a bit and Jihoon stares as Hansol locks his eyes with his.

“Was i allowed to?” Jihoon asks.

“I wanted you to be.” Hansol admits and Jihoon stops breathing.

“So the whole thing with Chan was just to get me jealous? Wasn’t that what the whole thing with Wonwoo was for?” Jihoon asks before he could stop himself and Hansol smiles.

“It was… But not entirely…” Chan is officially on top Jihoon’s glare list for the rest of the year. He’s on the second spot right under Wonwoo.

“Chan’s  _ really _ good with his mouth.” Hansol says. 

Chan’s officially number one on his glare list.

Number one, written in bold, blood red letters.

With a huge ass circle around it. 

“But it worked, didn’t it?” Hansol asks and Jihoon just stares. Hansol pulls Jihoon down and kisses hi jaw. Jihoon closes his eyes as Hansol pulls him forward and starts kissing down his neck. Of course it worked. Jihoon’s not that difficult to mess with. 

“So what if it did?” Jihoon asks. Hansol pulls him back and his smile falters. Jihoon regrets it immediately. Hansol places his hand on Jihoons chest and pushes him away as he sits up. Hansol grips on the blanket and pulls it up to his chest

“I just… Can’t you just say what you want to? Like, be honest? Most of the time I feel like I’m something more to you than just some… And sometimes I don’t even know where to put myself around you…” Hansol confesses and Jihoon feels like shit. 

Jihoon’s not really the most vocal with his thoughts, much less with his emotions. But he’s not entirely incapable of emotions. He knows how the others see them and he knows he’s probably obvious so he tries his best to hide his feelings. Specially the ones that he feels for Hansol. 

“You want me to be honest?” Jihoon’s still hovering, his hands caging Hansol’s waist. Hansol nods and Jihoon breathes in and out three times before he looks right at the younger’s eyes.

“I don’t like it.” Jihoon says. Hansol’s face contorts in confusion and Jihoon sighs.

“Don’t like what?” Hansol asks and Jihoon feels like throwing up.

“I don’t like the idea of you being with the others. With  _ any _ of them. I know I’m not, like, I’m not supposed to, but i really don’t.” Hansol stares at him with wide eyes and, well, he’s already started, so why stop there.

“The videos? And all those pics. All of them? I don’t  _ not _ like them. They’re literally the only thing in my mind since New York and I know no one else has seen them but everyone  _ knows _ they’re there. Soonyoung has even offered an entire week of not talking if I showed them to him so yeah, i punched him in the balls for that. And yeah, I hate Wonwoo for them.  _ So much _ . Like, you have no idea how much I hate him. I think I’ve castrated Wonwoo in my mind  _ more times _ than I can count over the last few days and they’re getting more and more graphic as the days go by and the last time he was tied by his ankles dangling upside down and I had this saw and I-” Hansol pulls him in for a quick kiss.

“You’re getting side tracked.” Hansol says, smiling. 

“Right. Uhm. What was I saying?” 

“Castrating Wonwoo hyung. Punching Soon hyung’s balls. You not liking the idea of me with someone else.” Hansol smiles and Jihoon just knows he’s blushing. But fuck that.

“Right. Yeah. I didn’t want to sound annoying and I know I shouldn't force you to stop. I mean, you do you. I know I can’t stop you, i have no right to, so I never even tried. To stop you, i mean. And I’m not asking you to stop now. I don’t have the rights to, like,  _ monopolize _ you, or something. You can make your own decisions. I’m just, you know, being honest. For once.” Jihoon blurts out and Hansol was grinning by the time he’s done.

“Hyung, I mean this in the nicest way possible, really, but, you’re an  _ idiot _ .” Hansol says with a huge grin on his face and Jihoon’s not really sure how to take that.

But what Jihoon is sure of is to kiss back when Hansol pulls him in for a kiss. 

Hansol grips on his shirt hard and presses his lips hard on Jihoon’s. Jihoon kisses back just as hard and hopes that his kiss translate his feelings enough. How much he likes him. How much he wants him. Not just the sex. It’s really not just the sex.

It’s  _ mostly _ the sex. But, really, it’s not entirely about sex.

It’s Hansol making the most obnoxious faces when he listens to some of Jihoon’s new demos. The way he squeaks when he laughs hard enough. How he spreads annoying trends around the dorms. How he listens intently to Jihoon as he tells him something about tracks he’s making. How excited he looks whenever he brings Jihoon demos that he made. How he dresses in the most ridiculous things sometimes. How he doesn’t give a fuck about dressing in the most ridiculous things sometimes. The way he looks with Jihoon’s shirt on and nothing els-  _ It’s not just about the sex. _

Jihoon feels Hansol’s hand tug at the hem of his shirt as he kisses harder and Jihoon pushes back and discards his shirt as quickly as he could. Jihoon pulls him back in for a kiss as he lays him back down and Hansol’s arms are around his shoulder in a second, pulling him closer. 

But then Hansol pushes him back by his shoulders.

“Wait, the food!” Hansol says and he pushes Jihoon off of him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jihoon whines and Hansol laughs.

“No, I’m fucking not.” Hansol says, still laughing. 

“Come on, haven’t I been through  _ enough _ already?” Jihoon asks and Hansol laughs.

“You’re the one who laid them out!”

“You’re the one who fucking told me to!”

“ _ Hyung _ ! We’re just gonna cover them up or something. It won't take five minutes!” Hansol laughs. He’s got the blanket wrapped around his waist as he stands and Jihoon tugs at it when he starts walking towards the door. 

Just then, Jihoon hears the front door shut. 

Awesome timing.

Jihoon gets up, pulling Hansol by the blanket, making him fall back down on the bed as he heads for the door. 

“Jun! Can you cover up the food for me. Thanks!” Jihoon yells at the hall way and hears Jun yell Okay before closing the door. Jihoon closes the door. Locks it. And turns off the lights. He makes his way back to Hansol’s bed and sees the younger smiling at him. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Hansol says and Jihoon smiles before crawling on top of Hansol again and kissing him hard. 

Jihoon takes hold of Hansol’s hands and pushes down on the mattress on either sides of Hansol’s hips before kissing down the younger’s chin, down to his jaw, all the way down to his neck. Hansol lets out a whine when Jihoon nips at the skin on his collar bone and Jihoon can’t help but smile.

“Did Wonwoo know that you’re sensitive here?” Jihoon asks as he sucks harshly on the dip of Hansol’s throat and the younger whines as he arches his back a bit, trying to pull his hands away from Jihoon’s grip.

“He didn’t, did he?” Jihoon laughs as he moves lower. Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses on the youngers chest until he reaches his next target. Or, well, targets.

“I bet he found out about these, though.” Jihoon says before licking lightly on one of Hansol’s nipples. Hansol groans and arches his back, lifting his chest even more. Jihoon sucks on it hard, flicking his tongue on the now hardening bud as Hansol whines. Jihoon has to thank his extra hours in the gym, working out. His hands were a stable grip on the younger’s wrist as he thrashes even more when Jihoon starts sucking harder.

Jihoon’s not really the petty type. He feels like he’s not as immature compared to the other members, really. 

But Jihoon’s not gonna deny that him abusing Hansol’s nipples for ten whole minutes is somewaht a sort of payback for the three day torture hes been subjected to.

He only lays off when Hansol starts threatening that he feels like he’s close. And Jihoon can’t have that. 

So Jihoon leaves one last bite, making Hansol cry out, before moving up and kissing his way from his neck up to his lips. 

“You’re a monster.” Hansol pants out in between kisses and Jihoon can’t help but take pride in that.

“You’re not allowed anywhere near my nipples again. Do you hear me?  _ Never _ .” Hansol says and Jihoon lets go of his arms. Hansol immediately wraps his fingers in Jihoon’s hair as Jihoon places his on Hansol’s waist. 

“You’re the reason why they’re so sensitive now.” Hansol says and Jihoon smiles.

“I’m blaming you, not  _ thanking _ you. I hope we’re clear on that.” Hansol says and Jihoon moves his hand on the side of Hansol’s chest as he presses his thumb on his nipple. Hansol’s breath hitched, he grips Jihoon’s hair harder and Jihoon smiles wider. Hansol starts whining when Jihoon starts rubbing his thumb, adding pressure to it as he kisses the younger. 

Jihoon pulls back and stares. 

Hansol’s eyes were still closed from the kiss. His lips were slightly apart as he whines. Jihoon stares as Hansol’s eyes flutter open and he keeps staring as a lazy smile starts forming on the youngers lips. 

So Jihoon’s completely fucked. Who cares? 

“If you’re just gonna keep staring at me the entire night, you can do that while we eat.” Hansol teases and Jihoon presses his thumb harder on his nipple. Hansol hisses and brings one of his hands out of Jihoons hair to slap his arm and Jihoon laughs. 

“If you want to eat first, we can. I’ve waited for three dyas, i can wait a few minutes later.” Jihoon says and Hansol smiles.

“We don’t even have to do anything tonight, really.” Jihoon says and Hansol kept staring at him with a massive smile on his face.

“Really?” Hansol asks and Jihoon nods.

“Really. Just… I’m just saying we don’t have to do anything. I’m okay with just this.” Jihoon says and Hansol smiles.

“Really?” Hansol asks again and Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

“Now you’re just messing with me.” Jihoon says and Hansol laughs.

“Well, I want it. I want you tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t  _ have _ to.” 

“I know. I  _ want _ to.” 

“Are you really sure.” Hansol rolls his eyes and moves his hand under the pillow and pulls something out. He hands it to Jihoon and smiles.

“I’m sure.” He says and Jihoon looks down at his hand and freezes. 

Jihoon can’t make it out in the dark so he runs his thumb over it and realized belatedly that it’s some kind of remote. He realized what it was because Hansol grips at his hair again and lets out a shaky breath.

“Maybe let’s not put it that high all of a sudden.” Hansol says and Jihoon feels his dick twitch in his pants. 

It’s most definitely a remote. 

The best kind of remote.

“Oh. Oh!” Jihoon finds the dial on the remote and turns it down. Hansol lets out a relieved sigh and had the nerve to smile sweetly up at him.

“This something you picked up from Chan as well?” Jihoon asks and Hansol laughs.

“Something I’ve always wanted to do.” Hansol admits and Jihoon’s dick screams in his pants.

“I’ve wanted to try it in public, too.” Hansol continues, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s neck again.

“Not when we have schedules. Just when we go out. I’d let you watch me put it in, if you wanted.” Hansol says and Jihoon gulps.

“Or I can just give you the remote when we’re already out.” Jihoon grips on the remote and Hansol pulls him close for a kiss.

“Is that okay?” Hansol asks in between kisses. Jihoon nods. He  _ has _ to. He can’t  _ not _ nod to that. Hansol lets out a little laugh and Jihoon dials up without breaking the kiss. Making Hansol gasp in their kiss.

Hansol whines and scrapes his fingers on Jihoons back and hair. He moaned when Jihoon dials it up even more and Jihoon just watches like a pervert as Hansol whimpers and squirm under him.

“I want to make you feel good.” Jihoon whispers. He leans his head closer, hovering his lips an inch away from Hansols and the younger tries to pull him closer.

“You said Chan’s good with his mouth, right?” Hansol groans. Jihoon not sure if that was an answer or just a reaction from the vibrator inside him but Jihoon smiles and kisses his way down to Hansol’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he moves to his chest, down to his lean stomach, and he stops right over his navel. Jihoon looks up, sees Hansol looking down on him with half lidded eyes as he pulls the blanket off of him. Hansol grips onto Jihoon’s hair when the cold air hits his skin and Jihoon just takes his time and stares.

Hansol’s completely hard. And naked. And he’s  _ leaking _ . It's like Christmas in July. 

Jihoon can hear the soft buzzing of the toy inside the younger and he lifts the younger’s thighs up and throws them over his shoulder. Jihoon settles himself in between Hansol’s smooth thighs and just presses his cheek on the inside of his thighs. He hears Hansol groan and he figured he’s tortured Hansol enough so he takes Hansol in his mouth in one go and Hansol wails.

Jihoon was honestly surprised at the reaction that he ended up stopping when Hansol bottoms out in his mouth. He gulps and Hansol lets out a groan. Jihoon then just kept himself there, Hansol almost hitting the back of his throat as he swallows and sucks on him without moving. Jihoon’s scalp is on fire with how hard Hansol’s pulling a this hair and he squeezes his thighs close, trapping Jihoon’s head in between his thighs and Jihoon thinks for a second that this is what he wanted heaven to be like. Hansol’s thighs pressed on his face with his dick in his mouth and him crying under Jihoon. 

And if that wasn’t enough, Jihoon ups the dial even more and Hansol’s hips convulses under him. Hansol keeps groaning and moaning as he thrashes on the bed and Jihoon suddenly wonders if it’s too much for the younger. He pulls back from Hansol’s dick and Hansol whines.

“You still good?” Hansol nods frantically, already pulling at Jihoon by his hair and shoving him down to his dick. Jihoon laughs.

“Use your safe words okay?” Jihoon reminds him and Hansol just whines. 

“Still think Chan’s better with his mouth?” Jihoon asks and Hansol groans. He whines and Jihoon takes that as his victory.

So Jihoon takes Hansol back in his mouth, this time bobbing his head in a smooth rhythm as the Hansol whimpers. 

Hansol lasts for another minute before he starts pulling Jihoon’s head back. Hansol mutters a series of ‘m close ‘m close ‘m close and Jihoon sucks harder. He takes Hansol as deep as he can and he sucks as hard as he can until Hansol screams and cums down his throat. Jihoon chokes up a bit so he pulls back a bit, letting Hansol cum in his mouth and Jihoon didn’t need to think twice before he swallows. He licks Hansol clean in his mouth and laps at his dick until Hansol starts crying from over sensitivity. Hansol was still groaning and Jihoon realizes that the toy was still buzzing inside him. He reaches for the remote and turns it off without dialing it down. Hansol groans and then falls limp on the bed, breathing hard.

Jihoon crawls back up and Hansol pulls him in for a kiss. Jihoon kisses back just as hard, licking up at Hansol lips when the younger pulls back for air.

“Give me a minute.” Hansol says and Jihoon laughs.

“Sure. Anything you want.” Jihoon says and Hansol lets out a croaky laugh.

“It felt so good.” Hansol says. Jihoon laughs and just stare as Hansol tries to catch his breath.

“Definitely better than Chan.” Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. 

Jihoon’s mind then starts running a hundred miles per hour and all of a sudden he gets an idea.

“You told me to be honest, right?” Hansol looks up at him and nods.

“What if I told you that I’ve always wanted to do what you wanted. I want to ask you what you want to do.” Jihoon says and Hansol flushes even more.

“I wanna know what you want. I want to give you what you want.” Jihoon says and Hansol smiles.

“Anything you want.” Jihoon adds and Hansol nods.

“Remember last time? After recording? In the studio?” Jihoon thinks for a second and then it hits him. 

“Really?” Jihoon asks. Because that can’t be what Hansol wants.

“I liked seeing you like that.” Hansol says and Jihoon’s dick twitches even more.

“You liked it, too, right?” Hansol asks and Jihoon laughs.

“Yes. Obviously. I can’t not like you asking me to use your mouth like that.” Jihoon says and Hansol smiles.

“That, and i was serious about the public thing. And uhm… Chan showed me something the other day.” Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs.

“You’re not allowed to be left alone with Chan  _ ever again _ .” Jihoon comments and Hansol smiles.

“Okay. Would you like it better if you were with us, then?” Hansol plays with the hair on the back of his neck.

“Get on with it, already.” Jihoon says and Hansol smiles timidly.

“Uhm… what do you feel about, like, restrictions?” Hansol asks.

“We’ve always talked about those, right? Like, boundaries?” Jihoon asks and Hansol shakes his head no.

“No, like.... Physical restrictions. Like, ropes.” Hansol says and Jihoon stares.

“Ropes...” Jihoon repeats.

“Ropes.” Hansol confirms and Jihoon stares.

“Or handcuffs.” Hansol adds and Jihoon’s brain malfunctions, an image of Hansol on his bed, his hands tied up above his head screening at Jihoon’s mind.

“ _ Handcuffs _ .” Jihoon’s voice cracks and Hansol smiles.

“Sure. Sure, yeah. Handcuffs.”

“Not on me, though.” Hansol adds and Jihoon feels his knees going weak.

“You want to tie me up? With  _ ropes _ ?” Jihoon blurts out and Hansol nods.

“Or handcuffs. Or just bandannas.” Hansol adds. 

“You’re definitely not allowed to be left alone with Chan.  _ At all _ .” Jihoon says. Hansol laughs it off but Jihoon still hasn’t answered. 

“But… It’s not… I’m not opposed to it.” Jihoon says. Hansol looks at him like he didn’t think Jihoon would agree.

“As long as I get to tie you up, too.” Jihoon adds.

“You want to tie me up?” Hansol teases.

“Yes. And maybe use a blindfold, too.” Jihoon says and Hansol just stares.

“But that’s what I want. We’re talking about you. So anything else you wanna try?” Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. 

“I’ve always wanted to ride you.” Jihoon was a bit confused at Hansol’s request. Not becaue it’s weird, but because Hansol’s done that before. 

“Okay.” Jihoon says and Hansol shakes his head. 

“No, like… Ride you… like, your face.” Hansol says. Jihoon feels like cumming just from the thought and he lets out a shaky breath at that. 

“You wanna  _ sit on my face _ ?” Jihoon asks and Hansol nods.

“I feel like this is kind of unfair to you since I'll probably enjoy this more than you.” Jihoon admits and Hansol laughs.

“I doubt that.” Hansol comments and Jihoon smiles. 

Jihoon didn’t think he’d be that eager to get to it but he wraps his arms around Hansol’s back and flips them over in one move. Hansol laughs as he straddles Jihoon, pushing himself by pressing his palms on Jihoons chest.

Jihoon stares yet again. Hansol laughing on top of him, completely naked, with his thighs on either side of Jihoons waist and his dick just sitting on top of Jihoons stomach and his ass flushed right above the waistline of his sweatpants. 

“I didn’t think you meant you’d do it now.” Hansol says and Jihoon grabs for his waist and pulls him forward. 

“If you think I won’t jump at any given chance for you to sit on my face, then you don’t know me.” Jihoon says and Hansol laughs as he crawls forward.

Hansol then stops, he sits back gently on Jihoon’s chest and Jihoon groans because he’s never seen the younger in this perspective before and his dick is right there and Hansol’s not moving any closer.

“Should I take it out?” Hansol asks. Jihoon thinks for a second and realizes that Hansol meant the toy. 

“Can i take it out?” Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. Hansol lifts back his hips, his dick now completely pressed up on Jihoon’s chest, as Jihoon reaches for Hansol’s ass. Jihoon’s eyes widened when he feels the end of the vibrator. At first he thought it was just a regular one, the small roundish button type Hansol has, but this one’s different. 

“Is this…” Hansol nods and Jihoon has to stop himself from cumming right then and there. 

He grips at the base with the tips of his fingers and pulls it out enough for him to wrap his hands around it. Hansol moans, falling a bit forward and Jihoon feels his dick twitch. Jihoon looks up, right at Hansol’s face as he pulls it out slowly. Hansol bites his lower lip and squeezes his eyes shut, he makes a sound from the back of his throat and Jihoon tries and push the toy back in. Hansol gasps, eyes opening in surprise and staring down at Jihoon.

“Sorry.” Jihoon says. Obviously, he’s not actually sorry, but he pulls the toy out slowly until he hears Hansol grunt and let out a shaky sigh. 

When it was completely out, Hansol falls forward. Jihoon has to grip his waist so as to avoid him completely falling on top of Jihoon and Hansol laughs.

“Sorry.” Hansol says and Jihoon looks back at the toy now discarded to his left. 

“You managed to put that in you right after we got back?” Jihoon’s not sure if he should be concerned or amazed. The vibrator he had was a vibrating dildo that was at least six inches long and it looks about one and a half inch thick. Jihoon has never been more horny than he is at that exact moment.

Jihoon then nudges Hansol closer and Jihoon asks him one last yes or no and doesn’t need to twice before lifting his chin and licking up Hansol’s rim after Hansol’s nod. 

Hansol must still be a bit sensitive from the vibrator because his legs starts shaking not even a minute later. Jihoon doesn’t relent, though. Hansol know’s to use his safe words and Jihoon's too riled up to stop now.

Hansol’s already slick from lube and Jihoon would complain from the weird taste, it must be one of those flavored lube Hansol buys, but he’s too invested in just making Hansol scream.

He didn’t start slow, Jihoon usually would, but everything Hansol has said and done up to this point is giving him a headache and a hard on and Jihoon has never felt this sort of want towards anyone he’s been with. And it’s scaring him. So he distracts himself with Hansol’s whimpering and Hansol’s fingers in his hair and Hansol clenching his ass as he pushes his tongue as deep as he could. He just nips at the soft skin and sucks lightly as he licks and Jihoon would not stop at all if it weren’t for Hansol whimpering and saying one word.

“Y-Yellow.” Hansol breathes out and Jihoon’s tunnel vision is gone just like that. He slows down and stops and lifts Hansol back on his chest and he watches as Hansol tries to catch his breath. 

“Holy fuck, hyung.” Hansol laughs out and he moves back further, leaning down and kissing Jihoon hard. Jihoon kisses back just as hard and Hansol pulls back with a laugh.

“If you didn’t stop i think i would’ve ended up cumming just from that.” Hansol admits and Jihoon smiles.

“Wasn’t that the point?” Jihoon asks and Hansol answers Jihoon’s question with another kiss.

They make out for a couple of minutes and Jihoon feels… well, he feels sort of like he’s high. He has no idea how to… He can’t really explain… He doesn’t know how to explain how he feels. Hansol’s completely naked on top of him, moving his lips against his as grinds down. Jihoon feels himself getting close to hitting his edge so he stops Hansol by pressing his hand in the back of Hansol’s neck and pulling him back gently.

“Fuck me.” Hansol says. Jihoon almost chokes on air. He nods and Hansol lifts himself back as Jihoon struggles to take his pants off with Hansol on top of him. Hansol then laughs. He pulls Jihoon’s pants down with his underwear down to Jihoon’s knees and Jihoon kicks them off not so smoothly.

Before he could do anything, before he could even think about doing anything, Hansol scoots back and sits on Jihoon’s hard dick. Jihoon moans when Hansol grinds down on him, pressing his dick against Jihoon’s stomach. Hansol stops when Jihoon grips his waist and digs his fingers on his skin.

“How do you want it?” Jihoon asks and Hansol smiles down at him.

“Can we do it like this?” Hansol asks and of fucking course they can. Jihoon nods, tries to hide how excited he is, as his dick twitches from under Hansol’s ass. Hansol then raises his hips a bit, grabbing Jihoon’s dick by the base and pumping it a few times before pressing the tip of Jihoon’s dick against his rim. 

“Lube, you haven’t lubed-” Jihoon  _ chokes _ when Hansol fucks himself onto Jihoon’s dick in one swift move. He let out the most pornographic moan Jihoon has ever heard and Jihoon is feeling a lot of things but he focuses on a few things; 

How warm and wet Hansol is,

How to breathe,

And how not to cum the moment Hansol bottoms out and moans out Jihoon’s name.

Jihoon’s grip on Hansol’s waist tightens and Hansol’s hands are pressed on Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon curses when Hansol clenches around him and he hears the younger laugh softly on top of him.

Jihoon lifts himself up, pushing his upper body up to a sitting position and wrapping his arms around Hansol’s back. There was a slight shift on their angle and Hansol lets out a choked up moan as he wraps his arms around Jihoon’s shoulders. Jihoon’s hands started roaming Hansol’s skin. Rubbing the soft skin on his back down to his ass as Hansol lets out soft whimpers every time Jihoon’s hands moves past his ass. Jihoon’s face was right at Hansol’s chest and he starts kissing and nipping at his skin as Hansol takes his time adjusting to Jihoon’s dick. Which astounds Jihoon. You’d think that after taking a toy up his ass, he’d loosen up a bit, but no, Hansol’s as tight as ever. 

After a minute, Hansol tries to lift himself up a bit and lets out a really loud moan when he sits back down. Jihoon places a hand over the younger’s mouth as his other hand grips his waist

down to stop him from moving for now.

“You have to keep it down a bit, babe.” Jihoon says. He pulls his hand away from Hansol’s mouth and the younger just takes a deep breath through his mouth.

“But you’re so…hyung’s so  _ big _ .” Hansol says, dragging out his words and Jihoon shudders.

“It’s cause you’re so tight, babe.” Hansol whimpers. Jihoon knows Hansol’s never been one to shy away from praises. But when he feels Hansol leak out a bit on his stomach right at that moment, Jihoon thinks maybe Hansol’s sutle praise kink isn’t so subtle after all.

“You feel so good. I’m trying so hard not to cum right now, to be honest.” Jihoon says as he starts kissing Hansol’s chest again. Hansol’s hands tighten around his shoulders and head as he squeezes Jihoon’s dick involuntarily.

“You’re still so tight for me even after taking up that toy. Hmm.” Hansol tightens up even more and both of them moans.

“You have to relax, baby. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Jihoon soothes him. Hansol lets out a shaky breath and Jihoon licks up his chest and decided to play with his nipples to distract him.

“Wanna know why I felt like I couldn't be selfish with you? Hmm? It’s because  _ everyone _ knows how good you feel like this.” Jihoon says against Hansol chest. Hansol grinds his hips ever so subtly but Jihoon knows Hansol’s feeling a lot from just that.

“I bet you made Wonwoo feel good, hmm?” Jihoon places both of his hands on Hansol’s waist and lets Hansol be as vocal as he wants. Moaning and whimpering everytime he grinds down on Jihoon’s dick.

“But right now, I want you to do something for me. Is that okay?“Jihoon says. Hansol stops. He nods, presses himself down on Jihoon’s lap and Jihoon groans.

“I want you to make  _ yourself _ feel good.” Jihoon says. Hansol’s breath hitched and Jihoon tightens his grip on his waist. He lifts him up a bit, until Hansol follows and lifts himself up until he’s almost off of Jihoon’s dick before stopping him there. Hansol looks down at him, eyes glistening with his lips parted, and Jihoon lets go. Moving his hands behind him to support himself up. Hansol stayed hovering like that for a couple of seconds, thighs shaking slightly before he grips Jihoon’s shoulders by his hands and fucks himself down slowly. 

If you tell Jihoon right at this moment that he’s in a sleep induced coma and that this is just his subconscious playing his most deepest desires right before he dies, he’d tell you to fuck off for disturbing his dream. 

He expected Hansol to fuck himself senseless on his dick, Jihoon wont deny that he think’s it’s hot whenever someone uses him for their own selfish pleasure, It’s a sort of thing he developed over the years of them messing around as a group, to be honest. So he really can’t help but feel a bit taken aback by how Hansol’s fucking himself slowly on Jihoon’s dick. Jihoon’s not complaining. He honestly cannot complain with how good Hansol feels on him, how his soft skin drags around Jihoon’s length as he moves himself up and down. Jihoon never felt this good with someone on top of him.

Jihoon can honestly say that he has never felt this good in topping anyone he’s ever slept with. Chan was always too fast paced, always a bit too eager to hit the end as soon as possible like it’s a race and he has to win. Sex with Soonyoung feels like he’s watching him perform. Soonyoung has a way with holding himself up in front of you that you can be in a room on fire and all that you can think of is how he looks good on top of you. Seokmin is the same, but not so much that he’s soaking up attention, he’s the type to make it obvious that all his attention is on you. Jihoon admitted that Seokmin was always welcome on his bed whenever he wants to and he swears by it. The few times Jihoon slept with Mingyu, if he’s gonna be honest, felt like a chore. But the kind that you can’t help but enjoy. The size difference was a bit of a distraction for Jihoon, but when Mingyu had spread himself on the bed, it’s like Jihoon could be twice as short but it wouldn’t be any different with how small Mingyu can make himself out to be. 

And he’s slept with Hansol before.  _ A lot _ of times before. But none of them can compare to this.

Hansol had his eyes closed, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he lifts himself up and fucks himself down on Jihoon. Jihoon commends him for maintaining the pace for so long but Jihoon feels like he’d go insane after an hour of Hansol doing this to him. Jihoon can’t explain why but the way Hansol moves now is so controlled. Like he’s moving each and every muscle on purpose. His fingers dig into Jihoon’s shoulders and he whimpers every time he bottoms out and Jihoon has half a mind to film this on his phone and to send it to Wonwoo just because he can. But a bigger part of him wants no one, absolutely no one else in the world to see Hansol the way he is now. Jihoon wants no one but himself to know how Hansol looks like right at this moment. 

Just then, Hansol opens his eyes and smiles at Jihoon as he keeps at his ever so blissful pace. He snakes his hands around Jihoon’s neck and pushes his chest flush on Jihoon’s without stopping his hips. 

“You feel so good…” Hansol moans right beside Jihoon’s ears and Jihoon moves his lips against the younger’s neck, nipping a bit harsher that he should.

“So full… you feel so good inside me…” Jihoon bites at Hansol’s skin to stop himself from moaning and Hansol’s hips stuttered at the action.

“Hyung… make me feel good…” Hansol whimpers and Jihoon’s mind starts glitching at the sounds Hansol’s making.

“Fill me up. Make me feel it inside, hyung...:” Hansol says and Jihoon’s mind goes blank. 

And just like that Jihoon cums. 

Hansol presses himself down on Jihoon’s lap as Jihoon just keeps cumming inside. Jihoon bites at Hansol’s collar bone as the younger rides Jihoon a bit faster, milking him out. Jihoon’s sure he hasn’t cum this hard ever in his life and he shudders when he feels a bit of his cum dripping from inside Hansol and down to his balls. He grips at Hansol’s waist and shudders when Hansol tries to grind down.

“Fuck. Fuck, Hansol, don’t move yet-” Jihoon chokes when Hansol squeezes Jihoon’s sensitive dick and Hansol lets out a breathy laugh as Jihoon hits his thigh softly to make him stop.

“If you start moving before my brain starts functioning again, i’m tying you up right fucking now.” Jihoon says and Hansol laughs.

“Is that a threat or an offer?” Hansol asks and Jihoon moans when Hansol leans forward to give him a kiss. Hansol moans into the kiss and their new position shoves Jihoon’s dick deeper in Hansol’s ass. Hansol hums into the kiss as he grabs Jihoon’s hand and drags it to his ass. Jihoon squeezes Hansol’s ass in his palms and Hansol shudders.

“It feels warm.” Hansol says and Jihoon’s dick twitches inside Hansol.

“Don’t just  _ say _ stuff like that…” Jihoon says and Hansol humms.

“But it’s true.” Hansol says as he leans in closer to kiss him.

“It feels nice being filled by you.” Hansol says against his lips and Jihoon can feel his dick complaining because he cannot get hard a minute after cumming. He just can’t. 

“Can we go again?” Hansol asks and Jihoon has no idea if Hansol is a gift given to him by God himself or if someone from hell puts him up here to fuck Jihoon up.

“Can you fill me up again, hyung?” Jihoon has no idea if Hansol’s a  _ gift _ or a  _ curse _ but he’s for damn sure that he’s gonna fill him up again if he asks like that. So he nods, kisses Hansol like his life depended on it, and prays that he won’t break his dick somehow. 

Hansol groans when he tries to lift himself from Jihoon and Jihoon’s mind falters when Hansol fucks himself back down with a groan and Jihoon can feel his own cum making Hansol’s ass feel even better than before. He feels himself getting fully hard again and Hansol moans when he feels it. He smiles coyly at Jihoon and Jihoon grinds his hips forward a bit, wiping the smile off the younger’s face as his thighs shake. 

Hansol starts lifting himself up again but Jihoon can see how tired he is from how his hips keeps stuttering.

“I can take over if you’re tired, babe.” Hansol laughs softly before kissing Jihoon.

“I’m not tired… I’m-” Hansol lets out a throaty moan when he pushes himself down.

“You have  _ no idea _ how good you feel right now, hyung.” Hansol says and Jihoon groans.

“I can make you feel better if you want.” Jihoon says and Hansol shudders. 

“Let me take care of you, babe.” Jihoon wraps his hands on Hansol’s thighs as he nods and Jihoon lifts him up and flips them over, laying Hansol down on the bed without pulling his dick out of Hansol’s ass. 

Hansol moans at the new angle and Jihoon has to admit that the new angle does make Hansol feel tighter. Hansol wraps his legs around Jihoon’s waist as he pulls Jihoon down for a kiss.

“Make me feel good,  _ hyung _ .” Hansol whispers against his lips and Jihoon doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Jihoon starts thrusting in slowly, trying to pace himself and also to help Hansol build up to his climax. Hansol is absolutely beautiful under him. A sheen layer of sweat on his body making him look glow under the light and Jihoon can’t help himself when Hansol lifts his arms above his head, his back arching and his chest puffing out as if offering it to Jihoon. Jihoon dives in and takes one of Hansol’s nipples in his mouth as he keeps fucking into him. Hansol starts squirming and moaning louder as his hands grip at Jihoon’s hair again. Jihoon sucks harder, scraping his teeth and licking at the soft skin, doing his best to push Hansol closer to the edge because he knows he’s not going to last much longer. 

Hansol starts screaming when Jihoon lifts his left leg over his shoulder, changing the angle so Jihoon can his Hansol’s prostate as much as he can. His grip on Jihoon’s hair tightens to the point that Jihoon’s afraid that he’ll pull out his air as Jihoon keeps his assault on the youngers nipple. When Hansol starts screaming and whining out hyung over and over, Jihoon know’s that Hansol will cum as soon as he touches the younger’s dick. So when he feels Hansol’s right hand let go of his hair, he grabs it with his left hand and pins it down to his side. Hansol whines and cries out and Jihoon moves away from the younger’s nipple to suck on the base of his throat. Hansol’s ass tighten as his whole body shakes when he finally came. He lets out a loud and broken moan and Jihoon thrusts a few more times before cumming inside Hansol for the second time that night. Hansol groans as Jihoon kisses him, Jihoon keeps at his pace as they both ride out their highs and only stops when Hansol started thrashing from under Jihoon. 

Jihoon pulls out, he moves back and watches as Hansol’s ass clenches around nothing and he can’t help himself when he sees his cum trailing out of the younger’s ass. Hansol  _ screams _ when Jihoon starts licking up at his rim and Jihoon winces when Hansol pulls at his hair a bit too harshly, trying his best to pull Jihoon’s tongue away from his sensitive hole but Jihoon’s not having it. He licks and laps at Hansol’s still gaping hole and Hansol’s thighs convulses from oversensitivity when Jihoon sucks on the soft skin. He’s not gonna pretend that it taste like rainbows and cakes but just the way Hansol reacts to it is enough for Jihoon to pretend that he likes the salty taste of his own cum on the younger’s skin. 

A minute later, Jihoon hovers over a limp, panting, naked Hansol and starts kissing at his neck softly.

“Hyung.  _ Please _ . I think you broke me enough for tonight.” Hansol pleads and Jihoon just kissing and licking at his skin.

“I just can’t get enough of you.” Jihoon admits and Hansol lets out a weak whine when Jihoon licks at his nipple.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Hansol says and Jihoon feels his heart burst. He kisses his way up to Hansol’s shoulder, then his neck, and up to his jaw. He hovers over the younger’s lips, staring at his sleepy state before leaning down and kissing him softly. Hansol’s hands go around Jihoon’s neck as Jihoon pulls back, and lies down besides Hansol. 

“If you’re gonna suggest a bath or a shower, don’t. I won’t use my legs until tomorrow morning, thanks.” Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. 

“But you’re icky. We both are.” Jihoon says and Hansol turns to face him.

“You’re mouth was literally just up my cum-filled ass not even five minutes ago. You have no rights calling me gross.” Hansol argues. Jihoon smiles and snakes an arm between Hansol and the bed and pulls him in closer. 

“We still haven’t had dinner.” Jihoon says and Hansol snorts.

“With the way you were eating me out, _I_ _figured_.” Hansol comment and Jihoon pinches his arm.

“Are you just gonna keep bringing that up?” Jihoon asks and Hansol smiles and nods.

“I’m gonna get a tattoo on my ass that says  _ ‘property of Lee Jihoon’ _ .” Hansol jokes and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“What? Too forward? What about…  _ ‘insert tongue here if you’re Lee Jihoon’ _ ?” Hansol laughs and Jihoon pulls Hansol up and bites at his nipple. Hansol laughs as he tries to push Jihoon away.

“Stop! Stop or i’m gonna pee!” Hansol says and Jihoon relents.

Jihoon sits up, hovers over Hansol, kisses him, and crawls off of the bed to check the time on the pockets of his discarded pants. He sees that it’s a quarter to midnight meaning all of the members are on their respective rooms, some already asleep and some are probably just on their phones. So Jihoon goes through Hansol’s clothes and takes out two shirts and two boxers and sets them on Soonyoung’s bed. He sees Hansol staring blankly at the ceiling with a dopey smile on his face and Jihoon laughs as he pulls him up to sit.

“Come on. A quick shower. Then food. Then sleep.” Jihoon says and Hansol whines.

“Well, I’m not gonna sleep next to you smelling like cum.” Jihoon complains and Hansol huffs

“It’s not just  _ mine _ .” Hansol answers and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Doesn’t make you smell any better.” Jihoon explains and Hansol whines. Hansol stands up, wraps up the blanket around him as he makes his way out of the room. Jihoon pulls at the sheets of the bed and wraps it around himself as he follows the younger. 

Jihoon leaves the sheets to wash on the small washing machine they have in the bathroom as he and Hansol make out under the warm spray of their shower and only starts actually cleaning up when Jihoon hears the washer stop. Five minutes later, when the both of them are fully clothed, Hansol is in the kitchen, heating up the food on the microwave as Jihoon sets the dryer up to another five minutes just so the sheets will be extra warm. 

They eat in comfortable silence and Hansol says he’s clean the dishes in the morning as he grabs the sheets fresh from the dryer away from Jihoon and towards his room. Jihoon turns off the lights and follows the younger back in his room. He sees Hansol on his knees on top of the bed as he tries to fix the sheets and Jihoon just stares at the younger, watches him struggle as he groans because the sheets keep snapping up out from the mattress. Jihoon only helps because he’s also tired, and also because he’s stared enough, and he lets himself be pulled in by the younger in bed. 

Hansol’s taller than he is but it never seems to be a problem whenever they sleep. Hansol would curl in on himself and would pull Jihoon closer, using Jihoon’s arm as his pillow as he presses his face under Jihoon’s neck. He would tangle their legs together and would wrap his arms around Jihoon’s torso so he can pull him even closer whenever he wants to. 

“Did you mean it?” Hansol asks. He had his face pressed up against Jihoon’s chest now as his hands play with the hem of the back of Jihoon’s shirt.

“What?” 

“That you didn’t wanna share me.” Jihoon gulps and nods.

“Yeah. I did. I do. But that’s just me being selfish. You don’t have to, like, you know… You don’t have to stop on my account.” Jihoon says and he hears Hansol laugh.

“Well, I meant what I said, too.” Hansol says, yawning right after.

“About what?” 

“That you’re allowed to be jealous. That I  _ want _ you to be jealous…” Jihoon wraps his arm around the back of Hansol’s head and lets his fingers card through Hansol’s hair. Hansol hums at the feeling and Jihoon can’t help but smile.

Jihoon doesn't even get the chance to say good night when he feels Hansol’s hands fall limp on his back and his breathing evening out on Jihoon’s neck. He looks down at the top of Hansol’s head and wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. Hansol humms, rubbing his cheek on the skin of Jihoon’s neck, and that’s the last thing Jihoon remembers before falling asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's up with Chan and Wonwoo during all of this.


	3. Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at the other floor and what exactly Wonwoo meant by 'having fun'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops...
> 
> Also... A little self indulgent insert of one of my fave ships ehe ;)

In a way, Wonwoo should feel guilty about it. He should. 

But he thinks about the last couple of days, the last few hours, and, well, he doesn't feel even the slightest bit of guilt in him. 

He checks his phone and sees that it's almost ten in the evening. Almost an hour now since he left Chan in their room and went outside to wait for the others to come back. Soonyoung and Mingyu came in at around nine and Soonyoung had asked him to call Chan so they can all eat together. Wonwoo replied that the younger will come out when he wants to and he leaves it at that. He's pretty sure Soonyoung still thinks Wonwoo's a bit sour about the whole thing but he did mean waht he said. Chan will come out if he wants to. After eating, Soonyoung and Mingyu decided to "turn in for the night". Which Wonwoo just nods to, pretending that he has no idea that that meant as Soonyoung grabs for Mingyu's arm and pulls him towards the bathroom.

Seungcheol and the others came in through the door right as Mingyu and Soonyoung emerges from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around their waists and hurrying off to Mingyu and Jihoon's room. Seokmin runs in, announces that he's gonna sleep over Jun and Seungkwan's room for the night and Joshua just headed straight for his room, dragging his feet and announcing that he's tired and that if anyone disturbs him, he is legally allowed to kick them in the balls and or their face. Whichever he deems is a better choice. Wonwoo laughs and says his good night as Seokmin comes running out of his room with a pillow and a blanket in one hand and a set of clothes on the other. He blocks Seokmin from the door and Seokmin whines that Seungkwans not gonna wait for him and play the movie they're gonna watch with or without him. Wonwoo shakes his head and smiles as Seokmin whines. Seungcheol then pulls Wonwoo by the arm and reminds Seokmin to not sleep too late and to lock up before Seokmin could run out of the room. Seungcheol pulls Wonwoo back to his bed and Wonwoo flops down as Seungcheol starts unloading the food they brought. Seungcheol looks at him like he's surprised that Wonwoo was waiting for them and he kept eyeing him as he sets down a plastic bag full of food.

"Anything you wanna say, hyung?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol shrugs as he takes off his coat.

"Thought you'd be busy." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo catches on his tone.

"Busy with?" Wonwoo likes teasing Seungcheol. He's as easy to rile up as any five year old Wonwoo has ever met.

"I don't know? With Chan? In our bedroom?" Seungcheol says, his voice a bit frustrated and Wonwoo tries his best not to laugh.

"Aww, are you jealous? Wanna join us, hyung?" Wonwoo teased and Seungcheol huffs as his cheeks turn red. He throws his coat at Wonwoo and Wonwoo caught it as he laughs.

"Aren't you supposed to be tormenting Chan? Not me?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo got up from his bed and went up to the elder. He wraps his arms around Seungcheol's waist and hooks his chin on Seungcheol's shoulder.

"I can do both. I'm really good at multitasking." Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol digs his elbow on Wonwoo's stomach.

"And who says I'm not tormenting Chan right now?" Wonwoo asks and he hears Seungcheol's breath hitch. Wonwoo smiles and starts rubbing his hand on the waistband of Seungcheol's pants, under his shirt.

"Wanna see?" Seungcheol turns his chin and looks right at Wonwoo and Wonwoo smiles. 

He places a kiss on the back of the elders neck and let's go of his hold on his waist as he grabs his hand and leads the way to their room. He knocks and turns to smile at Seungcheol.

"Hey Chan. Is it okay if Seungcheol hyung and i come in?" Wonwoo asks through the door and Wonwoo hears him say a quiet okay. Wonwoo smiles, turns the knob and walks in with Seungcheol in tow. 

Seungcheol freezes on the spot just as Wonwoo turns and closes the door behind them and Wonwoo can't help but smile smugly at that. 

Chan was on the bed, on his knees with his ass in the air as he buries his face on the pillow. Wonwoo moves closer to Seungcheol and sees him staring at the toy peeking out of Chan's ass as the younger squirms on his bed.

"See? I told you I was tormenting him." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol turns to look at him in the face. Wonwoo then takes his phone from his pocket, opens the app, and shows it to Seungcheol. He turns the dial up at a higher setting and Chan started whining on the bed.

"You remember this app, don't you hyung?" Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol turns red from the neck up. He turns back to stare at Chan, his thighs were shaking now from the high setting and he keeps clawing at the sheets. Wonwoo then hands Seungcheol the phone and Seungcheol looks at it like it's a bomb in his hands. Wonwoo then walks up to Chan, gently held him up by his waist and flips him over as he sits behind him. Chan's back now pressed on his chest as he tries to cover himself up from Seungcheol's eyes. Wownoo held onto the younger's wrists and held them firmly on his back. He glances up at Seungcheol and Seunghceol stares back. Wonwoo gave him a nod and he sees Seungcheol dial it up and Chan lets out a groan as he arches his back and his thighs shake. He kept letting out whimpers and soft moans as he squirms on Wonwoo and Seungcheol just watches. 

"Looks like your audience is liking the show Channie." Wonwoo whispers and Chan surprises the three of them when he cums hard right after.

Seungcheol stares at Chan's body, his cum shooting out so hard it reached up to his chin, down to his chest and his thighs kept shaking even after he stops cumming. 

"Hyung, do you think we should turn it off now or keep it on inside him?" Wonwoo asks Seungcheol and Seungcheol shivers as Chan whines. Wonwoo leans down and kisses down Chan's neck as Chan's whines starts getting louder and louder until he lets out a deep breath and he falls limp on Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks up and sees Seungcheol putting down his phone on their table, eyes not leaving Chan's body.

"If you want to join, all you have to do is ask Chan here, hyung." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol starts shaking his head no.

"Not when you're  _ that _ riled up. I want to be able to walk in the next week, Won. But thanks for the offer." Seungcheol says as he heads for the door.

"Maybe next time then?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol stops by the door and stares at Wonwoo.

"Next time." Chan breathes out and Seungcheol closes his eyes, tilts his chin up, and takes a deep breath.

"Next time." Seungcheol says back and Wonwoo smiles as the elder goes out of the room and locks the door before shutting it close. 

"You still okay baby?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods lazily. 

"I came earlier... before..." Chan says. He was still panting, catching his breath and Wonwoo pulls him up and latches his lips on the younger's neck. 

"That's okay, baby." Wonwoo wraps one hand around Chan's waist and he moves his other hand down in between Chan's thighs. He grips at the base of the toy and Chan's breath hitched. Wonwoo shushes him, drags his other hand up and down Chan's stomach to soothe him as he pulls at the toy slowly and pushes it back in. Chan whines, both of his hands go down and wraps around Wonwoo's hand but he was still feeling a bit weak that he can't even pull Wonwoo's hand away.

"Is this okay?" Wonwoo asks as he pushes the toy back down to the hilt and Chan whines, nodding his head.

"How does it feel, baby?" Wonwoo asks, he starts kissing down Chan's shoulder as he slowly fucks the toy in and out of Chan and Chan just grips at Wonwoo's hand as he moans.

"Good." Chan answers, he shivers and lifts his left hand around the back of Wonwoo's head as his right hand just grips at Wonwoo's right wrist as Wonwoo starts moving the toy in and out faster.

"Do you think you can come again for me like this, hmm baby?" Chan moans out loud at that and Wonwoo thinks it's safe to assume that that was a yes when Chan grips Wonwoo's right hand and starts pushing the toy in deeper inside him. Chan pulls Wonwoo's head down for a kiss and the angle hurts Wonwoo's neck but he indulges the younger as he quickens his pace and starts fuckign the toy even deeper.

"Close?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. Chan then grabs for Wonwoo's left hand and drags it up to his chest. Wonwoo smiles and sucks on Chan's neck as he pinches Chan's nipple. Chan lets out a broken moan and Wonwoo's dick twitched when he feels the younger start to actually shake. Wonwoo nips at the younger's neck, biting at the skin as he fucks the toy in and out of Chan as fast as he can that his wrists starts hurting and he bites harder when Chan digs his fingers in his skin as he cums again.

Wonwoo's amazed at how much Chan has cummed in the past hour and yet still be able to cum as hard on his third time. Chan whines when Wonwoo pulls the toy out of him softly and he whines when Wonwoo pinches his nipple one last time before dragging his hand down Chan's side and onto his thighs. Chan lies limp on Wonwoo, leaning back on the elder as Wonwoo rubs his palms on the younger's thighs to soothe him.

"You okay?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods with his eyes closed.

"Is it bad that i think you're right?" Chan asks.

"Right about what?"

"The... exhibitionist thing..." Chan admits and Wonwoo laughs.

"Oh really?" 

"Earlier... With Cheol hyung in the room... I kinda liked how it felt when he was looking at me." Chan says and Wonwoo hums.

"I figured." Wonwoo says and he pulls Chan up and Chan whines. Wonwoo sees his hands going down to his crotch and Wonwoo moves to the side and lays Chan back down on the bed.

"Does it hurt?" Wonwoo ass and Chan shakes his head no, a shy smile plastered on his face.

"Kind of sensitive." Chan says and Wonwoo likes the sound of that.

"Can I?" Wonwoo asks, moving himself down towards Chan's ass and Chan starts blushing even harder.

"It's still... Hyung i just got-"

"Yes or no?" Wonwoo asks and Chan bites his lower lip before saying a soft yes. 

Wonwoo lifts Chan's hips up and guides him to turn. Chan wraps his arms around the pillow as he buries his face on it and Wonwoo stares when Chan angles his hips up so that his ass was jutting out. Wonwoo feels like drooling at the sight of Chan's flush and still slick hole in front of him and he grabs Chan's ass in each hand and kneads it gently as he spreads him open. Chan whines, his voice muffled by the pillow but it was loud enough for the sound to go straight to Wonwoo's now hardening dick. He leans down, leaves a kiss on Chan's ass before licking at his rim. Chan jolts up, his thighs tensed up and Wonwoo runs a soothing hand over them as he leaves a trail of kisses on Chan's ass. He tries for another lick and Chan groans and tenses up again. Wonwoo then pulls back and presses his thumb gently over his hole, rubbing it softly and Chan mewls and melts on the bed. He lets out a high pitch moan when Wonwoo tries to push in and Wonwoo continues at this pace until Chan starts lifting his ass up again. Wonwoo took that as a sign that he's ready and leans back in to lick at the younger's ass. Chan moans. Wonwoo laps at Chan's hole over and over and Chan starts screaming when he moves his hands to grab for Wownoo's hair and Wonwoo grabs him by his wrists and pins his hands down onto his back. That's when Chan starts moving his ass back, lifting it higher and closer to Wonwoo's head as he struggles to free his arms. 

Wonwoo stops when Chan screams that he's close to cumming again and he pleads that he doesn't want to cum yet. Wonwoo moves back, takes his shirt off and presses himself against Chan's back and starts kissing his back up to his shoulders and neck. 

"If this is your way of punishing me, you're sending me the  _ wrong _ message. Cause this is not gonna stop me from doing anything." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs against his skin.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop?" Wonwoo says and Chan groans. 

"I've cummed three times already and you haven't cummed even once." Chan says and Wownoo sucks on Chan's neck.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier?" Wonwoo says and Chan turns his head to glare at Wonwoo.

"Hyung." Chan whines and Wonwoo moves from the younger's back and lies down besides him. 

Chan turns, runs his hand down Wonwoo's chest to his abs and he starts playing with the edge of his sweatpants as he scoots closer and leans his head up to kiss Wonwoo. 

"Hyung..." Chan says against Wonwoo's lips.

"Will you... use me... use my mouth... please." Chan says in between kisses and Wonwoo feels his dick straining in his underwear. 

"Please, hyung." Chan slips his fingers inside Wonwoo's underwear and slips his whole hand in. Wonwoo sighs when Chan's fingers grazes his dick as he starts kissing up Wonwoo's neck.

"Okay, okay." Chan then hurriedly got up, pulls Wonwoo's sweatpants and underwear off in one go, and situates himself on top of Wonwoo. Sitting on his chest as he leans down and kisses the skin at the base of Wonwoo's dick.

Wonwoo chokes when Chan takes his dick in his mouth whole in one smooth move. He can feel Chan's lips at the base of his dick and Chan's tongue pressing down on his dick. Wonwoo has no idea how Chan can still suck with Wonwoo's whole dick in his mouth, but he does. He sucks as hard as he can and Wonwoo grips on the younger's thighs as he feels Chan swallow around him. He bites his lips to keep himself from screaming as Chan pulls up and sucks harder, making Wonwoo feel every drag of it on his skin and he lets out a sigh of relief when Chan pulls his mouth off and starts licking and kissing Wonwoo's dick.

"If you do that again, I'm not gonna last long." Wonwoo says and Chan teases him by nipping at the skin of his dick, scraping his teeth on the sensitive skin making Wonwoo hiss.

"Am I supposed to make this last long?" Chan asks and Wonwoo pinches Chan's thigh. That was the last thing Chan said before taking Wonwoo's dick back in his mouth.

And Wonwoo's not sure if this is Chan repenting for his sins or him seeking some sort of revenge on him with how hard he's sucking Wonwoo's dick. Wonwoo had resorted to gripping Chan's thigh everytime the younger so much as suckles on his dick and it's not a surprise to both of them when he cums not even five minutes later. 

Wonwoo tries to pull Chan away, even went as far as to lift his knees to nudge Chan's head but Chan was relentless. Sucking hard and shoving Wonwoo's dick as deep as he can. He just kept at it till Wonwoo cums down his throat which made him choke for a second before swallowing around Wonwoo's dick until he's milked Wonwoo dry. He pulls off of Wonwoo's dick and starts licking at it and Wonwoo felt like he'd lose his mind if he didn't stop Chan any sooner so he pushes Chan down till he was seated on his lap and pulls him back by his shoulders. Chan lifts his legs, turns until he was facing Wonwoo with his legs on either side of him, and ignores Wonwoo's grunts when their dicks touched.

"Am i forgiven yet?" Chan asks, his lips were a bit swollen and still slick. He smiles up innocently at Wonwoo and Wonwoo's mind feels like it's racing a hundred miles per hour.

"If anything, I think you just gave me more reasons not to forgive you." Wonwoo pants out and Chan laughs. He hasn't realized how out of breath he was until Chan leans forward and presses his forehead on Wonwoo's shoulder.

  
  


Wownoo wraps his arms around the younger's waist and Chan has his palms pressed gently on Wonwoo's stomach. Both of them just breathing each other in. Wonwoo tilts his chin down and buries his nose on the top of Chan's head and the younger giggles as he feels Wonwoo's breath on his head. Chan presses his lips on Wonwoo's skin as he drags his palms up, over his chest and shoulder until he wraps them around the older's neck. Chan then leans up and rubs the tip of his nose against Wonwoo's before giving Wonwoo a slow kiss. Wonwoo moans into the kiss as Chan moves closer and presses his dick against Wonwoo's. Chan pulls away from the kiss with a smug smile on his face and he drags his hands down Wonwoo's skin again. 

"You're still hard..." Chan says, like Wonwoo has no idea. Chan drags the tip of his finger from the bottom to the tip, making Wonwoo shudder as Chan wraps one hand on the base of his dick. 

"Can I?" Chan asks and Wonwoo's already too riled up to keep teasing Chan and nods. Chan plants his foot on either side of Wonwoo, one hand on Wonwoo's shoulder for support as his other hand grabs onto his dick and aligns it onto his hole. Wonwoo takes Chan's chin in his hand and turns his face to kiss him as he fucks himself down. Chan moans into the kiss and Wonwoo swallows it all. 

Wonwoo figured out a while ago that Chan always likes riding Wonwoo because it hits his prostate head on without either of them having angle themselves. Chan kisses back, obviously a bit distracted as Wonwoo grips his hips and pulls him flush on him, and Wonwoo can't help but smile when Chan shudders. Wonwoo pulls back from the kiss and Chan still has his eyes closed with his lips parted as he grinds himself on Wonwoo's lap.

"Feels good?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. Wonwoo chuckles at Chan's blissed out state and wraps his arms around Chan, One on his lower back and one going around under his armpits and curling it around his back and supporting him as he leans Chan back. Chan was too busy to notice Wonwoo lean down and smile before sucking on his nipple. Chan's hands immediately goes to Wonwoo's hair and Wonwoo sucks harder the harder Chan pulls at his hair. Chan starts letting out loud moans when Wonwoo starts biting softly at the hardening bud in his mouth. What surprised Wonwoo, though, is how Chan then started lifting himself off of Wonwoo's dick and then letting gravity push him back down as Wonwoo tries his best to keep sucking on Chan's sensitive nipple. Chan starts babbling out incoherent noises after a while and Wonwoo switches to his other nipple, alternating from biting and kissing at the skin of Chan's chest as the younger just groans. 

When Wonwoo feels his second orgasm building up, he lets up on Chan's nipples and starts nipping at the younger's neck. Wonwoo has never had a thing for biting. Not really. He doesn't have this sort of urge when it comes to the other members. But he always feel this sort of need to nip at Chan's skin as much as he could as long as he could. He switches from kissing and licking the skin to nipping and scraping his teeth on it, making Chan mewl out louder. Chan still hasn't stopped fucking himself on Wonwoo's dick and Wonwoo decides to give Chan mercy and held onto his hips and helps the younger lift himself and fuck himself down in a quicker pace. Chan starts whining, loud and with complete disregard for anyone within a mile radius of them as he fucks himself onto Wonwoo.

Chan cums again, the fourth time that night, and that was all Wonwoo needed to push himself over the edge as well. Chan's whole body shook when he came, barely anything coming out of him now but from the way he gripped Wonwoo, it probably felt ten times better than Wonwoo's own orgasm. But that doesn't mean Wonwoo's orgasm wasn't good. Because it was. It  _ really _ was. Chan clenches on him as he cums inside and Wonwoo bites into Chan's shoulder as the both of them cums and Chan lets out a high pitched moan when Wonwoo pulls back and licks at Chan's skin. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Wonwoo's forehead on Chan's shoulder as Chan presses his face on Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo's arms are around Chan's lower back and Chan takes one of Wonwoo's hands, he grabs for his finger and pulls it towards his ass, letting the tip of his finger graze Chan's stretched out rim. Both of them groaned and Chan shifts himself up, moves closer to Wonwoo to keep his dick from slipping out and Wonwoo groans because Chan feels so fucking warm and good inside and Wonwoo's gonna end up hard again if he doesn't stop moving. 

But Chan did stop. They stayed like that, pressed close like that on Seungcheol's bed, for almost five minutes until Wonwoo kisses Chan's neck and leans back to look at Chan.

"Hi." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Hey." Wonwoo says back and Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck again.

"You feel good like this." Chan says and Wonwoo groans.

"Please don't. I can't get hard again, Channie." Chan laughs.

"I'm serious, though. You feel really good like this. Just inside me." Chan says, humming as he made a show of pressing his palm on top of his abdomen and Wonwoo groans. Chan then gasps and leans forward.

"Oh my God. You're  _ actually _ getting hard again." Chan says, half laughing and half moaning, as he tries to lift himself off of Wonwoo's dick. Wonwoo holds his hips down and Chan moans.

"I thought you said i felt good like this?" Wownoo teases and Chan groans. He would tease the younger more if he himself wasn't feeling a bit over sensitive so he lifts Chan up and Chan gasps when Wonwoo slips out of him. Wonwoo lies back down and lets Chan fall on top of him. 

"Shower?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shakes his head no.

"Bath." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles.

"How about we shower and scrub off the cum and then we fill the bath tub with warm water and I finger you underwater." Chan lifts himself up and stares at Wonwoo with a lazy grin on his face.

"I learned something with Hansol hyung the other day." Wonwoo's dick twitches again and he groans when Chan starts laughing at him.

"Okay. Bathtub first, you do that, and then we shower." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. He pulls Wonwoo up and drags him out of the bed.

Wonwoo asks Chan to stay in the room for now as he fills the tub and Chan complains that he's hungry. So Wonwoo tries his best to wipe Chan clean with a damp towel and dresses him before they go out. Chan looks for food as he lets the water run. When he comes out of the bathroom, he sees Chan eating on the table with Seungcheol besides him. 

"You still up?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol gave him an  _ are you kidding me _ look as Chan flushes from his neck to his cheeks.

"You think anyone one of us can sleep through  _ that _ ? I can't even escape to the other floor because Hansol's  _ just as loud _ ." Seungcheol complains and Wonwoo can't help but laugh.

"The whole point of this is for the screaming and moaning to stop. Not for it to double" Seungcheol says and Chan leans his head on the elder's shoulder, apologizing.

"I'll talk to Jihoon tomorrow, tell him to keep it down." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol gave him a pointed look.

"You better. And the same goes for you two." Wonwoo points an accusing finger at Chan.

"He's doing all the screaming." Wonwoo says and Chan throws a plastic spoon towards his head. 

"I'm gonna go to sleep now. Please no more moaning. Or screaming. Or whatever noises you do." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles.

"No promises." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes. Wonwoo would believe he's actually annoyed at them if Seungcheol weren't blushing from just that one comment. 

Chan finishes eating after a few minutes and pulls Chan in the shower first, scrubbing his skin clean as gently as he could and Chan giving him random kisses under the spray of the shower. Afterwards Wonwoo sat down on the tub and lets Chan sit in between his legs, pressing his back on Wonwoo's chest and intertwining their fingers under the water. Chan would lean back to submerge himself in the water up to his chin and Wonwoo just listens to the younger tell him about this video Soonyoung showed him or this song he liked from an artist Hansol told him of. Chan would play with his fingers, pull and press on them as he talks and Wonwoo gave out as much response as he could just so Chan would know he's still listening. 

Their earlier agreement being forgotten as they just stayed there like that till the water turns lukewarm. Wonwoo had to pull Chan out of the water before it turns cold and had to dry him himself before wrapping the towel around his shoulder and pushing him out of the room. Chan headed inside his and Seungcheol's room and Wonwoo saw him already wearing his shirt as he opened the door. Wonwoo asked Chan to take the sheets off of the bed as he gets dressed and that they should probably just sleep on Wonwoo's bed outside for the night. Chan went outside, Wonwoo's shirt hanging loose on his shoulder as he pads through the dorm with his feet swallowed up by the sweatpants he's wearing. Wonwoo then got dressed and decided to take one of Seungcheol shirt for the night just to rile him up even more in the morning before heading out and waiting for Chan in his bed.

"Hyung?" Chan asks from beside Wonwoo. Wonwoo hums and pulls the younger closer.

"Are we boyfriends?" Chan asks and Wonwoo's eyes opened wide.

"What?" Wonwoo asks, stupidly. Chan snuggles up to his chest as Wonwoo tries to pull away and look at Chan.

"It's just... I think i like you... like…  _ like _ you that way. And I had a feeling that maybe you liked me like that, too..." Chan says and Wonwoo stops. He just freezes. 

Wonwoo thinks back to the last few days. The last few weeks. Then he thinks back months ago, a year ago. The last couple of years. The last few years. He tries to scour his memories for anything to help him answer Chan without either sounding like an asshole or a condescending asshole. 

But all he can think of is Chan. 

The way he's louder now, happier and more open compared to the shy, awkward little kid that used to just keep to himself as much as he can. How he's more confident in his skin now and how he works harder and harder until he's sure he's better than himself the day before. How Wonwoo had to literally haul him out of the studio some days at one in the morning just so he'd rest and he'd have to spoon feed him or he won't eat all. How he looked the first time they had sex, on a hotel in some country right after their last leg of the tour, with Chan naked under him and looking up at Wonwoo with his lips parted and his eyes glistening. The way he says Wonwoo's name in the bedroom and how he laughs Wonwoo's name when he teases him. How he curls in on himself whenever he laughs or how he just hugs whoever's next to him when he starts laughing harder. How Chan looks on top of Wonwoo, naked and panting and painted by nothing but the soft light coming from the dim lamp on the bedside table, and how he looks on top of the stage, on his own with a dozen of spotlights shining on him as Wonwoo watches from a screen. 

Then his mind goes into a freeze frame of Chan on his bed, wearing his sweater and burying his face on Wonwoo's pillow as he snores softly.

"Chan, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Wonwoo asks and Chan groans.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend or are you asking if i just want to be your boyfriend so you can turn me down gently and we can pretend that this didn't-" Wonwoo cuts him off by moving down and kissing Chan on his lips.

"The first one." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles before wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's neck. 

"Are you sure?" Chan asked and Wonwoo laughed.

"Are you sure?" Wonwoo asks back and Chan giggles, leaning in closer so the tip of their noses were touching.

"I think."

"You think?" Wonwoo asks and Chan laughs.

"I don't know! I didn't actually think you'd say yes!"

"Technically, you said yes. I was the one that asked."

"No! I brought it up!"

"I was still the one that asked." Wonwoo teases and Chan pinches the skin on his neck. Wonwoo grabs his hand and held it as he stares.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? Just sleep for now." Wonwoo says and Chan huffs. Wonwoo pulls Chan closer by his waist and Chan laughs.

"You're gonna be even more possessive, aren't you?" Chan asks as Wonwoo pulls him up, hiding his face under Chan's jaw as Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck.

"You're damn right I am." Wonwoo says and Chan giggles. Wonwoo places one last kiss on Chan's skin before closing his eyes and taking in the smell of his clothes mixing in with Chan's scent and he lets his body relax and drag him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was me inserting a bit of Woncheol no one can stop me
> 
> Also  
> Next chapter is gonna be clean because I feel like I've tainted my souls enough for one fic.   
> More emotions and all that icky feely stuff ٩(●˙—˙●)۶


	4. Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wakes up with a very tired dick and a really, really horny Hansol. They have a talk, they make out, Hansol wakes up half their dorm again. Just another typical day in their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS HAS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS FOR SO LONG I DIDNT KNWO IT DIDNT POST OMG. 
> 
> this is just a chapter to round things up in the earlier chapters. I hope you all like the ending and maybe keep an eye out for where the members are... ;) 
> 
> This is kind of short because I don't wanna use all my aces on this fic so I'll be keeping some on my back pocket for now. Hehe

Jihoon wakes up with a weight on his stomach and lips on his neck. He smiles even before opening his eyes and he lifts his hands up to Hansol's waist.

"Good morning hyung." Hansol says on Jihoon's neck and Jihoon's already hard dick twitches when Hansol sucks the skin right under his jaw. Jihoon slips his hands inside Hansol's shirt and then presses them flat on his back. He drags them down and feels Hansol shiver when he drags his hand down to his ass over his boxers. Hansol whines when Jihoon grabs his ass and moans when Jihoon drags his finger right over his hole over his boxers. 

"How are you still this horny?" Jihoon asks and Hansol pulls himself up and smiles down at Jihoon with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Only for you." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. Jihoon places one of his hands on the back of Hansol's head and pulls him in for a kiss. Hansol groans as he grinds his dick on Jihoon's stomach. 

Jihoon then lifts Hansol's head back and starts kissing down his neck. Hansol's hands are pressed down on Jihoon's chest as Hansol cranes his neck up for Jihoon. Jihoon then takes advantage of it and flips them over. one of his hands still at the back of Hansol's head and the other on his lower back. Hansol groans and smiles up at Jihoon when Jihoon pulls back.

"Raincheck. My dick is still out for commission." Jihoon says. He was hovering over Hansol as he says this and his hand was still groping Hansol's ass.

"But, I can still make you feel good, if you want..." Jihoon offers and Hansol blushes harder as he nods. 

"Boxers off." Jihoon says and Hansol takes them off by pulling it down to his mid thigh and kicking them off slowly. Jihoon stares at Hansol's thighs and he smiles when Hansol pulls his shirt down to hide his hardening dick.

"Stop just staring..." Hansol whines and Jihoon smiles. 

Jihoon starts by spreading Hansol's legs apart and kneeling in between them. Hansol's always been easy when it comes to the morning after. His ass is bound to be twice as sensitive and he's gonna be twice as cooperative. Jihoon made a show of sucking in two of his fingers, slicking them up as he stares right at Hansol's eyes and he doesn't break eye contact until he has them pressed by Hansol's rim.

"Can I put them in?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. Jihoon smiles and pushes both in slowly. 

Hansol's still slick and a bit loose from last night but he tightens up when Jihoon's fingers are buried to the hilt. Jihoon moves them around a bit experimentally and Hansol lefts out a surprised gasp. Hansol stares right at Jihoon's eyes as Jihoon pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in. Jihoon then keeps them there and started scissoring his fingers. moving them around a bit and Hansol starts moaning loud. He alternates from moaning out _'hyung'_ and Jihoon's name and Jihoon wants to grab his phone and record all of it for personal reasons. Jihoon then starts curling his fingers more and Hansol moans louder. Jihoon smiles, realizing that this is probably gonna end soon, and he goes back to pumping his fingers in and out again, making sure to try and hit Hansol's sweet spot as much as he can. Hansol grabs for the sheets around him as he whines at Jihoon's pace and a minute later, a wet patch appears on his shirt and Jihoon keeps up his pace to help Hansol out though his orgasm. Jihoon then eases his fingers out slowly and he leans down to have a look at Hansol's ass and he gives it a couple of kisses before moving up and stare at Hansol with half lidded eyes and a satisfied smile on his face.

"You're so good with your fingers hyung." Hansol says, breathless, and Jihoon laughs. 

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so." Jihoon says as he leans in for a kiss. Before Jihoon could pull back, though, Hansol wraps his arms around his shoulders and he starts moving his lips against the elder. Before Jihoon could enjoy their short make out session, they hear someone knocking on the door.

"Jihoon! Are you two done yet?" Wonwoo's voice rings through the door and Jihoon glares at the door.

"No." Jihoon says and Hansol slaps his chest.

"Yes, we are. Sorry hyung."

"Don't apologize to me. I quite like the sound of pure desperate moaning in the morning. It's the others who are complaining." Wonwoo says and Jihoon was on his way to crawl out of bed and to open the door just to punch Wonwoo on the balls but Hansol pulls him down and kisses him.

"We'll be out in a minute. Save us some food if there's any." 

"i'll tell Mingyu."

"Thanks hyung." Jihoon stares down at Hansol and Hansol rolls his eyes.

"You literally just had your fingers up my ass, hyung. You can't be jealous over me talking to him over the door." Hansol teases and Jihoon scowls. Hansol pushes him off of him and sits up. 

"I don't know what you want me to do to make you not kill Wonwoo hyung but-" Jihoon cuts him off by pulling him in and sucking on his neck. Hansol lets out a gasp as Jihoon sucks a bit harsher than necessary and Jihoon pulls back after a few seconds, smiling.

"There. Now I'm okay." Jihoon says as he stands up. Hansol grabs for his phone and stares at where Jihoon's hickey is already forming and Hansol throws a pillow at him.

"We might have schedule next week!" Hansol whines and Jihoon ignores him in favor of picking out his clothes for the day. Jihoon throws the clothes on Hansol's bed and Hansol whine the entire time he cleans up and changes. 

  
  


Half an hour later, after the two of them have finished their breakfast, Jeonghan had them cornered and asked them to stay right when they were about to get up from the table. 

"So, we talked to Wonwoo and Chan earlier." Jeonghan says and Jihoon just stares.

"Good for you? Can we go now?" Jihoon just really want to stay in bed as much as he can for today, okay? 

"And Wonwoo told me they're officially a couple now. Well, minus the monogamy, i guess, but a couple nonetheless." Jihoon stares and he can see Hansol nods right beside him.

"So they're officially a couple now. The whole boyfriend thing." Jeonghan says and Jihoon is still wondering why the hell is this being said to them like this? Are they expecting a congratulation? Jeonghan just stares at them with this soft smile on his face and Jihoon realizes what's happening.

"Oh! Okay, well. We haven't talked much about it but yeah, i guess we're the same?" Jihoon says, turning to face Hansol as he finishes his sentence. Hansol smiles at him and nods.

"So, boyfriend but not against sex with other members?" Jeonghan asks and Jihoon quirks up a questioning eyebrow.

"Why does this feel like an interview? Like a fucking census, or somethign." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs.

"Because if you two actually go exclusive then I'd like to have a good handle on things about it. Wonwoo's territorial but he's not much for monogamy when it comes to sex, so i saw that comeing from a mile away. You on the other hand... I'm not entirely sure." Jeonghan says, looking at Jihoon.

"I'm not that possessive." Jihoon defends and Jeonghan shrugs.

"You threatened to strap Wonwoo down on the bench press and place dumbells on his dick till his balls explode." Jeonghan says and Jihoon frowns when he sees disbelief in Hansol's face.

"That's disgustingly graphic." Hansol says and Jihoon shrugs.

"I wasn't actually gonna do it! They were empty threats!" Jihoon deffends and Jeonghan shrugs again.

"Exactly. You're sort of hostile so... I need to know." Jeonghan says and he had this expectant look on his face. 

"I'm okay as long as Hansol's okay with it." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles.

"Good. Alright. You two go ahead and try to at least pretend like you're holding back on the noise." Jeonghan says as he waves them off. 

Jihoon grabs for Hansol's hand and drags him back to their room. He crawls up to Hansol's bed, pulls Hansol down next to him, and hugs the hell out of him. They stay like that for a minute before Hansol laughs out loud.

"You okay hyung?" Hansol asks, still laughing.

"No. I wanna sleep for the whole day today since I have to go back to the studio first thing tomorrow morning. And you're my pillow for the rest of the day." Jihoon says and Hansol wraps his arms around Jihoon's neck.

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"You don't want to just stay in bed the whole day with me?" Jihoon asks, rubbing his face on the skin of Hansol's neck and Hansol giggles. 

"I do. But i was hoping we'd do more than just sleep the whole day." Hansol says and Jihoon presses a quick kiss on his skin.

"How are you not tired at all. After everything."

"Must be a bottom thing. You wouldn't understand." Hansol says and Jihoon nips at Hansol's neck. Hansol laughs and slaps Jihoon's shoulder as he keeps biting his neck playfully.

"We should talk about earlier though." Hansol says. Jihoon pulls his head back and stares at Hansol's face. 

If Jihoon was just a little bit more self fich, he definitely wouldn't want to sahe Hansol. He's already possessive as it is so he can see why Jeonghan would be wary of Jihoon's answer about going exclusive. But thinking back on their conversation with Jeonghan, he realizes belatedly that he just basically became Hansol's boyfriend. But minus the monogamy. 

Jihoon leans in and kisses Hansol. But not like the kisses earlier or the ones from last night. He kissed him in a way that he hasn't before. He leans in slowly, presses his lips against Hansol's in a slow and languid motion and Hansol paces himself with Jihoon. One of Jihoon's hands go up to cup Hansol's face and Hansol parts his lips a bit and Jihoon ignores every sign that says Hansol wants to deepen the kiss even more. He just keeps kissing him softly, kind of just letting himself nip on Hansol's lower lip as Hansol gasps and whines. 

Hansol ends up under him in one swift move and Jihoon takes advantage of his position and he presses a palm on Hansol's chest as he pulls back. Hansol chases his lips and whimpers when Jihoon's firm hand doesn't let him. 

"More." Hansol whines and Jihoon smiles.

"Are you really okay with what Jeonghan suggested? Us being official?" Jihoon asks and Hansol looks up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Of course." Hansol answers immediately and Jihoon's whole body starts buzzing with this low sort of electricity rushing through him. He leans back down and kisses Hansol harder, but just as slow. He made sure to put as much weight on the kiss to make it feel more than the one before and Hansol's hands go up to Jihoon's hair. 

They make out for a long while, maybe an hour? Jihoon's not sure. And the thing is, Jihoon's not sure how exactly they stopped.

He remembers the kiss slowing down as the both of them relaxed. They're on their sides again, whit Jihoon's hands around Hansol's torso and Hansol's arms around Jihoon's neck. Jihoon ended up straying from Hansol's lips and started kissing down his jaw and down to his neck. And after that he must've fallen asleep. 

  
  


Jihoon wakes up hours later to someone pinching his cheeks and he whines and buries his face on Hansol's neck. He feels the younger laugh more than he hears it and hie peeked one eye open.

"Hyung it's lunch time already." Hansol voice above his head says and Jihoon hums.

"Let's go. Come on, hyung. I wanna eat." Hansol whines and Jihoon just tightens his hold on the younger's waist and buries his face on Hansol's neck again. Hansol whines and tries to pry Jihoon off but Jihoon has him in a death grip. 

"I can't believe you're just gonna let your boyfriend die of starvation like this." Hansol says and pulls his head back enough to stare at Hansol. He smiles at him and Hansol smiles back.

"Did you just refer to yourself as "your boyfriend'?" Jihoon asks and Hansol blushes a bit before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. I did. Because i am. I am also actually gonna die of starvation." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs.

"But what about me?"

"What about you?"

"What about me when you get lunch?"

"Want me to get you lunch?" Jihoon nods and he hatches a plan.

"I want you for lunch." Jihoon whines and Hansol tenses up.

"Hyung~" Hansol whines and Jihoon moves one of his hands down to Hansol's ass as he presses his knee up in between Hansol's thigh and manages to press his thigh up on Hansol's crotch.

"I'm serious." Jihoon says.

"Wanna taste your ass again." Jihoon says and Hansol groans. 

"Maybe i can actually make you cum from just my tongue, would you like that, baby?" Hansol nods and his arms are around Jihoon's neck again.

"But I want you to cum in my mouth. Wanna taste you again. You love it when i do that, right? When i make you cum in my mouth?" Hansol grinds his hips down on Jihoon's thigh and whines as he nods.

"Are you hard baby?" Jihoon asks, slipping his hand inside Hansol's underwear and grabbing his dick. Hansol whines as he twitches in Jihoon's hand. Jihoon smiles, pushes Hansol to turn and to lie on his back, and then he pulls his hands away from him and crawls out of bed. He stands up, turns, and smiles at Hansol's confused face. His dick tenting up his boxers as he sits up and stares at Jihoon with a confused look.

"What? You said you wanted to get lunch, right? Well, come on." Jihoon says and he walks out of their room. He hears him whine right before the door closes and Jihoon walks down to the living room and sees a few members around the table.

Seokmin and Minghao looking like they just woke up and Jeonghan telling Seungkwan off for making fun of the two. Jun was in the kitchen with Joshua and Soonyoung and the three of them seems to be finishing up on whatever food they're making.

"Why didn't you just order food?" Jihoon asks and Jeonghan looks up at him. 

"They wanted to cook so just let them. Where's Hansol?" Jeonghan asks and Jihoon can't help the smug smile on his face.

"I gave him a boner and left him in his room." Jihoon says and everyone seems to find it as amusing as he does because even Seokmin is giggling with his eyes half closed. 

"I feel sorry for Hansol. I have a feeling Jihoon hyung has more sadistic tendencies than Wonwoo hyung." Seungkwan says and Jeonghan laughs.

"Don't feel sorry for him. He has an insane amount of stamina for some fucking reason and I'm feeling a bit old for having troubles trying to keep up." Jihoon says and Soonyoung comes in with plates and bowls for everyone.

"He's always been like that. I'm just glad it shows in practice and stuff. It'd be a waste if it was just in bed."

"Well, not a complete waste." Jeonghan adds and Jihoon nods. Soonyoung laughs at them and goes back in the kitchen. 

"Wait, so what Jeonghan hyung said was true then? You two are official?" Seungkwan asks and Jihoon nods.

"But like, not exclusive?" Seungkwan asks and Jihoon nods again.

"How does that work?" Seungkwan ask and Jihoon can feel everyone's eyes on him. Just then, Hansol comes out of the hallway and walks up to the seat next to Jihoon. But Jihoon pulls him by the hand and made him sit on his lap sideways. 

"Like this." Jihoon says and Hansol looks around, confused.

"What?"

"We're just wondering if Jihoon's actually your favorite amongst the members." Jeonghan asks and Hansol gave Jihoon a look.

"Well, after what he just did, I'm not so sure." Hansol says and Jihoon levels his gaze as he runs a hand up Hansol's thigh. 

"But i guess he is." Hansol says with a smile and Jeonghan let out an exaggerated sigh.

"And the rest are just what? Substitutes when Jihoon's dick is too busy in the studios?" 

"Yes. And when i run out of batteries." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs out loud.

"We're substitutes. Wow. Okay. who's your favorite substitute then?" Jeonghan asks and Hansol looks around the table with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, I can't say Wonwoo hyung because Jihoon hyung's gonna kill him, so I'll have to go with Seokmin hyung." Seokmin stares at Hansol while pointing himself and Hansol nods. Seokmin then stands up with his fist in the air and Hansol laughs. 

"You shouldn't be picking favorites, though." Joshua says from the kitchen and Jihoon looks towards Jeonghan who now has an expressionless face. 

"Hyung's really good with his hands." Hansol tries to explain.

"I'll show you how much better I am with my hands right now, if you want." Jeonghan says with a grin on his face and Joshua hits him softly on the head.

"No one's gonna show anyone anything. It's lunch time. Everyone keeps their pants on and their hands to themselves." Joshua says as he sets the food and everyone laughs. He gave a pointed look at Hansol on Jihoon's lap and Hansol lifts his hands up. 

"I have my pants on and I'm keeping my hands to myself." Hansol says and Joshua just gives him an expressionless look and Hansol moves to sit on the chair next to Jihoon. Jihoon then pulls Hansol's chair closer and places a hand on Hansol's thigh the entire time they were having lunch. What Joshua doesn't know won't hurt him. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why they're not complete during lunch...?  
> ;)
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for, like, keeping up with this fic. Not gonna lie I did not expect this much when I started the New York fic but I'm glad people have the same twisted and dirty taste in smut as me so yeah...  
> Hahahahahah
> 
> If any of you have read some of my fics you'll know that I tend to start series so damn much and then I leave them for a while LMAO but this is the last series I'll open for a while and I'll finish the rest first before making new ones. 
> 
> And looking through my account now it's sad that I have literally no closed series so I need to change that lmaoo. 
> 
> BUT ANYGAYS.  
> STREAM LIVE ON ICE!  
> STREAM HIT!  
> (I TOTALLY DID NOT SVREAM AT WONSOL'S BACK TO BACK RAP AND CHAN'S PART TT-TT MY GOD)
> 
> BUT YEAH  
> THANK YOU AGAIN AND EXEPECT MORE FROM THIS SERIES! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o
> 
> i'm inactive on twitter for a while so don't hold back on the comments alright? HAHAHAH  
> Thank you again uwu

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YALL WON'T HAVE ME CRUCIFIED FOR THIS


End file.
